Jake
Were you looking for the new Jake? Jake is the main protagonist of the HACKED series. Jake appears to be a human with brown hair and blue eyes. He is commonly seen wearing a grey hoodie, which he claims can keep him warm throughout any cold, and black/navy blue pants. He is also randomly seen with a red (or, on occasion, brown) leaf in his hair. Jake often breaks the fourth wall in the series, although this may be due to the fact that he was dragged into "The Game". Jake was also the main protagonist in the predecessor to HACKED, Game Freak. Jake is also one of the Twelve: a group of AI's living inside of a computer program, that can jump through programs at will. He is the ninth Twelfth, referencing his birth date of September 1, and has both the normal telekinetic and hacking prowess, but also the command over electricity. Jake is based off of NV Industries co-founder Jacob Nerith. Physical Appearance Personality Jake is known for his courageous, nice and caring attitude, but is often sarcastic and prefers to be alone. Jake likes to read, and, as such, has a lengthy vocabulary and an over-active imagination. Jake can also be quite lazy, preferring to do the simplest of tasks, though likes the thrill of adventure. Jake is also quiet and humble, who cares more for others instead of himself, as he can take criticism and people mocking him, though will not dish it out, as he cares for their feelings. Jake also overthinks most problems, coming up with complicated solutions for even the smallest of challenges. Appearances Game Freak series Jake is the main protagonist of the Game Freak series. He is able to manipulate the coding of "The Game" to attack enemies. He appears in all three installments of Game Freak: HAX and the Textured Hero, Legend of the Sea and the spin-off Kart Racing Extreme. HACKED series HACKED Jake appears as the main protagonist, and one of the four, playable characters in HACKED. In this game, Jake returns to "The Game" after three years of being shut out, and attempts to kill HAX and save the . Jake also learns of his role as one of the Twelve in this game. At the end of the game, Jake is disfigured due to the explosion that destroys most of HAX's code. In the game's epilogue, he sports a pair of glasses, as well as new mechanical limbs to replace the two he lost. Fantendo crossovers Fantendo Mayhem Jake appears as one of the playable characters in Fantendo Mayhem, and, alongside HAX, is one of the two representatives from the HACKED series. Like the other playable characters in the game, Jake learns about the Diolas and attempts to get his hands on one. Profile Jake the hacker once tried to hack into "The Game" and made a character. The character turned into a glitch. But what was on Jake's mind at the moment? Dialols! Fantendo Weapons of War Jake is a member of Unten's blue army in the game Fantendo Weapons of War, where he appears alongside other Orange Productions character, Kid Kiba. In the game, Jake uses various telekinetic and electric powers to attack, referencing his abilities as one of the Twelve. His special attribute is known to be hacking, something no other character is able to do. Profile Some sort of AI and the main protagonist of HACKED. He can attack using hacking, as well as electric and telekinetic powers. Upcoming plush game Jake is confirmed to appear in the upcoming Fantendo plush game. Not much is known of his role in the game as of yet. Fantendoland the Free Jake appears a major character in the game Fantendoland the Free. In the game, he meets Unten and Zak early on in the game, where he, alongside Fuchsia and Peira Noid, explains to the two that the theme park they were in - Fantendoland - has been encased in a dome, and territories have been created by several tribes. Jake is also a playable character in the game. Fantendo Jet Rush Jake appears as an unlockable Balanced character in Fantendo Jet Rush. It is currently not known how to unlock him within the game. Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle Jake appears in the now-abandoned title Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle as a default playable character. His profile in the game describes him as "quick and agile", and he can use his hacking powers to attack others. Fantendo Saviors Jake appears as one of the twenty playable characters in Fantendo Saviors. Profile A kid who likes hacking and vampires, Jake usually is found pulling pranks on other people. He uses bombs to fight. Fantendo Rising: Hand of Darkness Jake appears as one of the main protagonists in Fantendo Rising: Hand of Darkness. In the game, he is one of the heroes that The Fan saves from the darkness, and one of the playable characters who goes to save the other Fantendoverse heroes. Profile An artificial intelligence who has a knack for hacking, and is ready to stop the Hand of Darkness. Fantendo - The Dark Realms Jake appears as an unlockable playable character in Fantendo - The Dark Realms. In the game, he is able to fight using telekinesis, a new ability known as Electrostrike, and Canadian Sarcasm. He can be unlocked by meeting him in the Code Sanctuary. Fantendo ObstaCourse Jake appears as one of the twelve default characters in Fantendo ObstaCourse. Jake only has two of his three special skins confirmed, with his first being the purple ninja suit he wears in Fantendo Legacy: Legends Reborn, and the second is a simple recolour that gives him black hair and a white shirt printed with HAX. Jake's home course is the Igloo Island course of the Pouchet League, based upon a minor area in Game Freak: HAX and the Textured Hero. Fantendo Desperation Jake appears as a default playable character in the Fantendo crossover fighting title, Fantendo Desperation, alongside many Fantendo characters along the lines of Neo Koopa, Teardrop, Scoutry and Emerald. The Realm of Dreams In GD Gaming Studios' adventure/puzzle title The Realm of Dreams, as a non-playable character. Jake is a hacker character who aids the playable characters by hacking into the antagonist's computers. Ethan and Elias are the two who most commonly encounter Jake. Fantendo - Dark of Zeon Jake appears as one of the playable characters in the 3D platformer title Fantendo - Dark of Zeon, made by Phoenix Circle. He is one of the characters to get new artwork for the game. He is one of two Existence Software characters to be playable, the other is Bit from Retro., who also gains new artwork. Super Fantendo Strikers Jake makes an appearance in Super Fantendo Strikers as a playable character. Jake is a defensive character, with average speed and power, and low passing. The Mystery of Fantendo Mansion series Jake makes appearances in both The Mystery of Fantendo Mansion and Another Mystery At Fantendo Mansion, being the only member from the first cast to appear in the game's sequel. In the first title, Jake is a member of "Team Dorks" alongside Data, Mika, Squav, Takeo, Kurt, Ella, Flip, Fyre and Sketch. Jake appears in the second title, though suspected to be a doppelganger after his disappearance after the events of the first title. His description for both titles is as following: :"Jake is the most analytical of the 15 guests, always quick to point out when something is out of the ordinary. He is also a skilled hacker. The only downside is that he cares little for human emotions so he comes across as kind of a dick." The Enigma Contract Jake appears as one of the thirteen major characters in the fan fiction The Enigma Contract. Taking place an unspecified amount of time after Shattered Pieces, Jake, alongside other Shattered Pieces characters Ella Metals and Hama are signed into a game of "kill or be killed" through the Enigma Contract. Jake is the first to be killed, having been done in prior to the Chapter 4, and his case is often revisited throughout the rest of the story. Jake also makes a minor appearance at the end of the tenth chapter, alongside the other revived characters. Fantendo - The Day The Universe Broke Jake appears as an anti-hero in the alternate universe visual novel Fantendo - The Day The Universe Broke. Working alongside Data, Jake is a crime lord who have started a rebellion to overthrow Lord Squav and, later, Lady Needlenam. Brawl of the Fandraxonians Jake appears as one of the two third party DLC characters in Brawl of the Fandraxonians. Jake is of the speed class, and his hyperdrive ability is "hack blast". Using the Jake amiibo unlocks the Cyborg skin and the HACK ability, which boosts Jake's range but decreases his speed. Jake's self description is as follows: :"I attack with short ranged attacks, although powerful in return. My hacking skills allow me to teleport when I jump." Animated series In animated series, Jake is often portrayed as an geeky hacker, or a kid obsessed with writing fan fictions. Fantendo High Jake appears as a secondary character in Fantendo High. In the series, Jake is a fan-fiction writer who writes about almost anything. While it is a departre from his normal "hacker" role, it should be noted that this takes place within a different universe: the Highverse. Profile 15-years old human, who is a fanfic writer, always writing fanfics about anything that happens. Always. Fantendo the Animated Series Jake appears as a secondary character in Fantendo the Animated Series. In the series, Jake is a normal boy with nothing to differentiate him other than the fact that he is from the real world (Reality-0), and was transported into the Fantendo video game, in which the series is set. Profile Most likely the smartest of the group, Jake comes from a normal world in Reality-0 (Real Life). However, he hacked one game he shouldn't have and was transported in "Fantendo the Video Game" and must learn to fit in with the others. Fantendo Neobomb Jake appears as one of the eight main characters in Fantendo Neobomb, debuting in the first episode of the series, Some Assembly Required. In the series, Jake is shown to be quite geeky, and often relates everything he does to the internet. Profile Jake is a geek, and most of the things he does involves the internet in some way. He also has a knack for hacking, and can be a bit sarcastic at times. Fan City Life Jake appears in the Fan City Life television show, making his first appearance in the episode "A Hacker's Guide to the Galaxy". Profile Jake is a hacker and a writer, mostly writing fanfictions. He is quirky and cunning, always ready with a pun or a joke. Relationships Autores Piratore While Autores openly has a crush on Jake, he does not share feelings for her. Jake considers Autores as a sister or best friend, and will do anything to help her. After finding out about his role in the Twelve, Jake's mind automatically goes to Autores, and whether she's also a member of the group, which shows that he may reciprocate feelings for her. Ariana Jake considers Ariana as a friend. He shows respect for her resourcefulness and ideas, often going along with whatever plan she concocts. He will often be nice and polite to Ariana, being less sarcastic around her than with most other people. Spike Taylor Jake does not openly hate Spike, though he doesn't like him either. It is shown that he is annoyed by his skater personality, often criticising his totally laid-back attitude. Because of this, Jake usually ignores Spike, but will admit to him having good ideas or being right. Bob Boeb HAX Gallery Game artwork JakeHACKED.png|''HACKED'' Jake-Ahoge.png|''The Realm of Dreams'' Jake AU.jpg|''Fantendo - The Day The Universe Broke'' Corrupted Jake.png|''Fantendo - The Day The Universe Broke'' Jake by Tom.png|''Brawl of the Fandraxonians'' Crappy Jake Pose2.png|''Fantendo Brawlers'' JakeShattered.png|''Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered'' Jake Base.png|''Lavender Scuffle'' JakeIII.png|''HACKED III'' ACL-Jake.png|''Game Freak: HAX and the Textured Hero'' JakeFOC.png|''Fantendo ObstaCourse'' JakeDOZ.png|''Fantendo - Dark of Zeon'' JakeXClanSuit.png|''Fantendo Legacy: Legends Reborn'' File:JakeFDesperation.png|''Fantendo Desperation'' Miscellaneous Jake doodle.png JakeJurpLuke.png Jake by Yvetal.png Jakanada.png Fantendo october 4.png Tigzon's Jake art.jpg Tigzon's Jake art coloured.png Jake by Nano.png Jake'.png jfantendo.png JakeBPG.PNG ChristmasJake.png JakePlushie.png Jake2014.png Spriteartjake.png Jake-Entry.png DGJake.jpg Jake Shadow Inferno.png Awakened Jake.png Jake Thingything.png ATDrawJake.png Lolifaileddrawingjake.png Hyper Mode Jake Hyper.png Trivia *The leaf in Jake's hair is supposed to be a symbol of rebellion; similar to the Mockingjay Pin from the Hunger Games trilogy. **In addition, the fact that it is red could be a reference to the red maple leaf in the Canadian flag. **Leaves have also become integral parts of other Existence Software franchises, as, for example, Blacklight has a similar leaf in his hat. Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Based off real life people Category:Super Fantendo Strikers Category:Author Avatars Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Original Articles Category:Captains Category:Fantendo Football League/Captains Category:HACKED characters Category:Fantendo Mayhem